Genki!
by Snavej
Summary: Fanfiction written in Japanese aimed at beginners to the language! If you're learning and want something to practice your reading skills, give this a try! [Series of oneshots/rambles to practice reading!]
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

It is my aim with this piece of writing to provide those of you attempting to learn Japanese with some practice material. I am basing this work off of the textbook Genki, so that the first chapter will correspond to the first chapter of Genki. Any additional vocab or grammar points will be included at the top so you don't have to go searching for it!

The first few chapters will obviously be limited in what I am able to write and thus will feel clunky, but it's good practice nonetheless! For this chapter only I have included hiragana versions of any katakana words.

 **You should know: hiragana, XはYです sentence structures, how to use the の particle.**

Enjoy!

* * *

New vocabulary:

ゴーストハンター – ghost hunter

しょちょう - boss

あだな - nickname

で – using, with, in. にほんごでmeans "in Japanese"

ゆうれいたいじ- ghost extermination

おんみょうじ – onmyouji, diviner

ゆうめいなれいばいし - famous medium

みこ- miko, priestess

エクソシスト - exorcist

ベーシスト - bassist

* * *

わたしのなまえはたにやままいです。にほんじんです。こうこうせいです。いちねんせいです。じゅうろくさいです。

わたしのともだちのおなまえはしぶやかずやさんです。あだなはナル（なる）です。にほんじんです。じゅうななさいです。ゴーストハンター（ごおすとはんたあ）です。にほんごでゆうれいたいじです。リン（りん）さんのしょちょうです。

リン（りん）さんはにじゅうななさいです。ちゅうごくじんです。おんみょうじです。

はらまさこさんはじゅうろくさいです。にほんじんです。ゆうめなれいばいしです。

たきがわほうしょうさんはぼうさんです。にじゅうごさいです。にほんじんです。ベーシスト（べえしすと）です。

まつざきあやこさんはにじゅうさんさいです。みこです。いしゃです。にほんじんです。

ジョン（じょん）ブラウン（ぶらうん）さんはオーストラリア（おおすとらりあ）じんです。じゅうきゅうさいです。エクソシスト（えくそしすと）です。

もりまどかさんはにほんじんです。にじゅうごさいです。しぶやかずやさんのせんせいです。

やすはらおさむさんはじゅうななさいです。にほんじんです。こうこうせいです。さんねんせいです。

* * *

 **Author's note: If you spot any mistakes, or would like an English translation, please let me know! If enough of you want English translations, then I will post it as the next chapter or something. I really want to hear your feedback on this project, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

English translation of chapter 1:

My name is Taniyama Mai. I am Japanese. I am a high school student. I am a first year. I am sixteen years old.

My friend's name is Shibuya Kazuya. His nickname is Naru. He is Japanese. He is seventeen years old. He is a ghost hunter. In Japanese, that is ghost extermination. He is Lin's boss.

Lin is twenty seven years old. He is Chinese. He is an onmyouji (diviner).

Hara Masako is sixteen years old. She is Japanese. She is a famous medium.

Takigawa Houshou is a monk. He is twenty five years old. He is Japanese. He is a bassist.

Matsuzuki Ayako is twenty three years old. She is a miko (priestess). She is a doctor. She is Japanese.

John Brown is Australian. He is nineteen years old. He is an exorcist.

Mori Madoka is Japanese. She is twenty five years old. She is Shibuya Kazuya's teacher.

Yasuhara Osamu is seventeen years old. He is Japanese. He is a high school student. He is a third year.

* * *

Dear reader,

It was super hard to come up with something to write with this chapters grammar points that wouldn't then violate the rules of this website as no script based stuff is allowed. This chapter is going to be Mai's thoughts while she is in two different places! So it will sound like she's talking to herself a bit. Please try and guess where she is, I hope it won't be too hard!

 **You should know: Katakana, ko- so- a-/aso- do- and the negative form of desu.**

New vocabulary:

コーヒー - Coffee

おちゃ – Tea (green tea)

たくさん – many, lots

* * *

メニューはどこですか。あそこです！コーヒーはいくらですか。ごひゃくえん！たかいですね。おちゃはいくらですか。にひゃくえん。おちゃをおねがいします。おいしいですよ。わたしのさいふはどこですか。ここです！

 **わたしはどこですか。**

* * *

あれはなんですか。ほんじゃないです。ノートじゃないです。あれはしんぶんです。あそこはたくさんのほんですよ。あそこはえいごのほんです。ここはれきしのほんです。だれのかばんですか。あれはあのがくせいのかばんです。いま、なんじですか。とけいはあそこです。いま、よじです。

 **わた** **し** **はどこですか。**

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I hope you can all guess where these two places are! Even if I have tried a little to throw you off. I will give answers next chapter but please guess in your reviews! I am looking forward to writing the next chapter as Chapter 3 means VERBS! It's so hard to write stuff without verbs! (As you can tell from how short this is!) But Chapter 3 also means kanji…**

 **I would like to ask all of you for permission to use some of your reviews for my Japanese assessment. I will not mention names or anything, it will just be "one reviewer said this was/wasn't helpful" and things along those lines.**

 **I was also wondering if you would like me to do audio versions of these little chapter things? I could post them on YouTube so you can hear them while reading. I suck at listening to other languages, so I thought it might help if I provided such a resource as I could speak deliberately slowly so everyone can get used to the sounds. What do you think?**

 **Please let me know in a review! They mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

English translation of chapter 2:

Where is the menu? It's over there. How much is the coffee? Five hundred yen! That's expensive, isn't it? How much is the tea? Two hundred yen? Tea please. It's delicious. Where is my wallet? Here it is!

Where am I? (Café!)

* * *

What's that over there? It's not a book. It's not a notebook. It's a newspaper. Over there, there are lots of books. Over there are English books. Here are history books. Whose bag is that? It's that student's bag. What is the time now? The clock is over there. It's four o'clock now.

Where am I? (Library!)

* * *

Dear reader,

VERBS! FINALLY! It's so exciting! For this lesson I have written Mai's weekend plans.

 **You should know: -masu/-masen verb forms, time references, some kanji and particles.**

New vocabulary:

と – Particle meaning "with" as in "I speak with Naru."

アルバイト- Part time job.

* * *

どようびのあさに、七時におきます。あさごはんをたべます。八時にSPRにいきます。アルバイトをします。ナルとはなします。おちゃをのみます。ナルはよくおちゃをのみます。リンさんはあまりはなしません。五時にうちへかえります。ばんごはんをたべます。えいがをみます。十一時にねます。

にちようびに、七時におきます。にちようびにたいていSPRにいきます。でも、こんしゅうのにちようびにとしょかんにいきます。えいごをべんきょうします。十時にねます。はやいですね。

* * *

 **Author's note: This was 100x easier to write than Chapter 2! I have made videos of myself reading chapters 1 and 2 and am uploading them to YouTube as we speak, I will post links on my profile once they are up!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

English translation of chapter 3:

On Saturday morning, I will get up at 7 o'clock. I will eat breakfast. At 8 o'clock I will go to SPR. I will do my part time job. I will talk with Naru. I will drink tea. Naru often drinks tea. Lin-san will rarely speak. At 5 o'clock I will return home. I will eat dinner. I will watch a film. At 11 o'clock I will sleep.

On Sunday, I will get up at 7 o'clock. Usually on Sundays I go to SPR. But, this Sunday I will go to the library. I will study English. I will sleep at 10 o'clock. That's early, isn't it?

* * *

Dear reader,

I am so happy right now. I love all the new grammar I can now throw at you with the arrival of chapter 4! It's probably a little bit sad how excited I got about being able to use new grammar! This chapter is from Mai's point of view.

 **You should know: Past tense, how to describe where things are, how to use** **あります** **, duration**

New vocabulary:

すし - sushi

綾子 - あやこ (Ayako)

* * *

きのうは金曜日でした。七時におきました。あさごはんをたべました。こうこうに八時半にいきました。たくさんクラスがありました。ごご四時にひとりでバスていにいきました。バスていでバスをまちました。バスでデパートにいきました。デパートでかいものを一時かんぐらいしました。ほんをかいました。ごご五時半に綾子にあいました。綾子とレストランにいきました。レストランはデパートのとなりです。すしをたべました。レストランのまえにこうえんがありました。綾子とこうえんでしゃしんをとりました。九時にかえりました。

* * *

 **Author's note: I know this was a lot of new grammar and a big step up from chapter 3 so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! Next chapter is going to be even more exciting as we get adjectives! And the chapter after that is** **て** **form! I can't wait! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

English translation of chapter 4:

Yesterday was Friday. I woke up at seven o'clock. I ate breakfast. At eight o'clock I went to school. I had lots of classes. At four PM, I went to the bus stop alone. I waited for the bus at the bus stop. I went to the department store by bus. I went shopping at the department store for about one hour. I bought a book. At five PM, I met Ayako. Ayako and I went to a restaurant. The restaurant is near the department store. I ate sushi. Opposite the restaurant is a park. Ayako and I took pictures in the park. At nine o'clock I went home.

* * *

Dear reader,

The amount of things I want to write and then realise that that grammar has not been covered yet is ever-increasing! The more I learn, the more I want to be able to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **You should know: Adjectives (past and present)**

New vocabulary:

やすみのまえに – Before the holiday

沖縄―おきなわ – Okinawa, popular holiday destination in Japan.

について - about

（と）いう（いいました）- to say (said)

きびしい – strict, stern…

うちの時（とき）- when home

安原―やすはら- Yasuhara

もういちど- again, once more

* * *

やすみのまえに。。。

あした、SPRは沖縄に行きます！私は沖縄ぜんぜん行きませんでした。綾子に沖縄についてききました。

綾子は「沖縄はあついですね。うみはきれいです。」といいました。

沖縄にひ行きで行きます。ひ行きのきっぷはとてもたかいですよ。でも、私のきっぷをかいませんでした。ナルは私のきっぷをかいました。ナルはきびしいです。でも、ナルもやさしいです。

行きましょう！

うちの時。。。

たのしかったです！天気はよかったです。でも、あつかったですよ！ナルとリンさんはつまらなかったです。ナルは本をよみました。ぼうさんと安原さんとサーフィンをやりました。綾子といっしょにアイスクリームを食べました。アイスクリームがだいすきです！沖縄はにぎやかでした。

もういちどいきます！

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I hope that all made sense, please message me if you think there is a mistake or you don't understand something! I am happy to explain! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

English translation of chapter 5:

Before the holiday…

Tomorrow, SPR is going to Okinawa! I have never been to Okinawa. I asked Ayako about Okinawa.

Ayako said "Okinawa is hot, right? The sea is pretty."

We are going to Okinawa by plane. Plane tickets are very expensive! But I did not buy my ticket. Naru bought my ticket. Naru is strict. But Naru is also kind.

Let's go!

When home…

It was fun! The weather was good. But it was hot! Naru and Lin-san were boring. Naru read his book. Bou-san and Yasuhara-san and I went surfing. Ayako and I ate ice cream. I love ice cream! Okinawa was busy.

I will go again!

* * *

Dear reader,

Yay! Te form! It just gets more and more exciting with every new grammar point! Today, SPR gets a new client! Read and enjoy!

 **You should know:** **て** **form, 'you may', 'you are not allowed',** **から**

New vocabulary:

いらいにん - client

もんだい - problem

しつもん - question

じむしょ - office

みんな - everyone

ほうこくしょ – written report

* * *

今日、SPRであたらしいらいにんがいました。いらいにんのおなまえは山田さんでした。山田さんは大きいいもんだいがありました。山田さんのうちにゆうれいがいます。

おちゃをもってきて、すわりました。ナルは山田さんにたくさんのしつもんきいて、おちゃをのみました。

山田さんは「てつだってください！」といいました。

ナルは「てつだって、あしたうちに行きます。」といいました。

それから、山田さんは行きました。ナルはたって、じむしょに行きました。SPRのみんなさんにでんわをかけて、ナルのじむしょにはいりました。

「かえってもいいですか」とききました。

ナルは「かえってはいけません。これほうこくしょをよみませんでしたから。」といいました。

ナルがきらいですよ。

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you could all understand that and if you think I've made a mistake, please let me know!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

English translation of chapter 6:

Today, at SPR there was a new client. The clients name was Yamada-san. Yamada-san had a big problem. At Yamada-san's house there is a ghost.

I brought tea and sat down. Naru asked Yamada-san lots of questions and drank tea.

"Help me please!" Yamada-san said.

"We will help and come to your house tomorrow," Naru said.

And then Yamada-san went. Naru stood up and went to his office. I phone everyone from SPR and then entered Naru's office.

"May I go home?" I asked.

"You are not allowed to go home. Because you have not read this report," Naru said.

I dislike Naru.

* * *

Dear reader,

After writing the posting the last chapter, I had a request for some romance! Well, I don't know much vocab related to romance, but I have tried! Below is a piece written from Naru's point of view as he thinks about his assistant. Enjoy!

 **You should know: ~** **ている** **,** **て form** **for joining sentences with adjectives, verb stem +** **に行く**

New vocabulary:

じょしゅ - assistant

谷山 - Taniyama

麻衣 - Mai

ふぼ（父母） - father and mother

こじ- orphan

ほうこくしょ – written report

にらみつける - to glare, to scowl

つくる- to make

だいどころ - kitchen

かんしゃする – to give thanks

かおをあからめる – to blush (lit. face reddens)

五 – later (五分ご – five minutes later)

* * *

ぼくのじょしゅのおなまえは谷山麻衣です。麻衣はせがひくくて、かみがみじかいです。 やせています。父母ときょうだいがいません。こじです。でも、ＳＰＲは麻衣のかぞくです。東京にすんでいます。

今日、麻衣は四時にほうこくしょをかいていました。今日はつまらなかったです。ぼくはべつになにもしていましたから。

「麻衣、おちゃ。」といいました。

麻衣はぼくをにらみつけて、たって、だいどころにおちゃをつくりに行きました。五分ご、麻衣はおちゃをもってきました。

麻衣は「どうぞ。」といいました。

「どうぞ。」といいました。

あまりかんしゃしません。だから、麻衣わかおをあからめました。かわいかったですね。

* * *

 **Author's note: This contains one of my favourite pieces of grammar (verb stem +** **に行く** **) which I wanted to use in chapter 3 or 4, but then realised that it wasn't until Genki chapter 7! These are definitely getting more challenging, but I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

 **As usual, please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes and please review!**


End file.
